An electronic device may provide a multi-window function which enables use of many application screens simultaneously in a screen. Through the multi-window function provided by the electronic device, a user may perform two independent operations simultaneously in a single electronic device. Therefore, the user's efficiency may significantly increase when performing two independent operations simultaneously. For example, while executing an Internet page desired by user, the user may execute a Notepad function in the multi-window screen and record the contents of the Internet page on the Notepad. When the electronic device inputs text into the Notepad, the electronic device may provide a prediction word function which recommends a word (e.g., a word preceded by the text) related to the above text.
However, the prediction word function may provide a word depending on the frequency of usage used by a dictionary or the user. That is, since such a function does not display the word included in the Internet page required by the user by priority, the user may experience an inconvenience when recording the contents of the Internet page in the Notepad.
The electronic device and an operation method thereof according to an embodiment of the present disclosure may provide an environment in which information may be inputted accurately and rapidly in the state in which a screen including the information and a text inputtable screen are displayed on the multi-window screen. To this end, when the text inputtable screen is displayed, the electronic device may automatically extract and store the information in the screen including the information. In addition, the electronic device may provide a recommendation object corresponding to the text inputted in the text inputtable screen by priority based on the stored information.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.